50 Shades of Gay
by MusicLover013
Summary: Everything was normal in the Cul-de-sac. Until a new character moves to Peach Creek town. How will the rest of the kids react to this over the top gay guy? What things are to come now that he's here? Only time can tell!- Please leave reviews telling me if you like this story or not. I'm no expert, just doing this for fun.
1. The Arrival

**50 Shades of Gay**

The morning starts, as usual. All is normal in the Cul-de-sac. With the Eds starting some outlandish scam of a "water park" or the closest thing that could come to one.

Kevin is tuning is beloved bike outside while Nazz was beside with him chattering. Rolf is attending to his farm animals. Sarah and Jimmy were inside cooking brownies and cookies. Johnny 2x4 with Plank were swinging from a tire swing in there yard.

"This is all your fault Sockhead!" A water soaked Eddy yelled.

"Me!? Need I remind you that it was Ed who broke the water pipe." Double D said angrily.

"Hahahahaha but it was fun Eddy!" Ed loudly laughed with a clueless smile on his face. The three of them were drenched after Ed's water slide attempt failed, and destroyed their water park scheme.

"Well if you kept a better eye on him this wouldn't of happened." Eddy continued.

Double D sighed, "And when have I been the Ed keeper?" he asked sarcastically.

Eddy and Ed took their shirts off and squeezed the water from their shirts. Double D too shy to take his shirt of squeezed what he could and ran into his house for dry clothing.

"Man this sucks, now what are supposed to do for the whole day!" Eddy sat down on the concrete and let the sun dry him off. Ed being all happy-go-lucky plopped down beside him. "Ugh, you better hope I can come with another plan." Eddy said starting at Ed.

Just as Double D came up to them all three of them heard someone partially yell "Heeyyyy what's going on here!"

They all raise their heads up to see a stranger, a very strange stranger. They see a teenage guy, probably about their age, but with a very out-there attire. He was wearing a suit, but that wasn't the weird part. The jacket and pants were pink! The undershirt was white and he was wearing a black tie. He did look neat and well-groomed though. His hair was slicked back. His rather rainbow colored hair stood out. He had strips of color from the front to the top of his hair, tapering down as it got to the back, in which there you could see his natural hair color was brown.

He was smiling at the Eds. "Hey! Sup you guys? Haha I'm new here by the way."

It took a couple of seconds for them to respond because they were still shocked by this "new character".

"Oh! Um?" Double D started, being the first to speak up. "Nice to meet you sir! We haven't had any new people move here."

"Yeah well, my family moved here because my dad got a better job here."

"You're new here huh?" Eddy spoke up. "Hmmm, why don't we get the others over here and you can tell us all about yourself!"

"Sure! Sounds great, I'll wait here then"

"Double D! Ed! Come on follow me." Eddy commanded. Once they were away from where the new guy could hear him Eddy started chuckling.

"Oh man! Did you see that guy? What was up with his get up!? Hahaha!"

"Eddy!" Double D stated surprised. "You don't plan on making fun of that fellow? He's new here and regardless of how he looks we don't need to bully him."

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down Sockhead, I was only laughing, I didn't say anything about bullying him! I wanna get the rest of the kids to meet him, then he can tell us all about him…because let's face it, if that guy is gonna be stayin around, someone's bound to notice him sooner or later…."


	2. Gay Mike!

**50 Shades of Gay pt.2**

"Helloo people!"

"Dorks, who the fuck is this?" asked Kevin annoyed. Eddy told everyone about the new guy and of course they all were curious.

"Yeah well, anyway, tell us where you're from and all that stuff" Eddy ignored Kevin's remark.

"Well, my name is Mike, although some people call me Dick, Haha." Mike was smiling and laughing then winked after he said Dick. "But no seriously, call me Mike." He continued smiling. Everyone noticed talked a little differently, but he seemed like a really friendly person.

"I moved here from Chicago if you guys were wondering."

"Mike huh? So, I'm kinda wondering, what's with clothes?" Kevin asked, and then Eddy added "You look pretty fancy to walk in a Cul-de-sac."

"Oh this? Oh yeah I know, well you know, it's a new place and I figured why not dress nice today? You know first impressions and all that. Plus my parents kinda made me." He laughed happily again.

"Um, pretty pink don't ya think?" Kevin asked again.

"Yeeah, I figured why wear a boring black suit when I could have pink! I'm all about that fun life ahahahaha!"

Everyone looked strangely at him but didn't try to look rude. "Uh huh yeah" said Kevin unsurely, then Sarah quickly asked "You've got really nice hair! And by that I mean the colors." She pointed at the top of his head.

"Oh yeaah! You like? I did it in rainbow colors!" He said while holding his arms up femininely. "I've got red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple." He said smiling.

"Riiiight. So, anything else you wanna tell us?" Eddy spoke up.

"Well, not much else I can think of. I'm gonna have to hurry home though; mom wants me back in time for dinner. She's making spaghetti. Omg it is so amazing! Haha" He laughed again and waved the kids of the Cul-de-sac goodbye.

He walked off and left. "Well dorky, thanks for inviting to meet the queer dude." Kevin said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, haha hey I tell that is one fruity guy hahaha" Eddy said. "Hey he's just another sucker to add to my collection." Eddy said quietly to himself. "Sarah, what did Kevin and Eddy mean by queer and fruity?" Jimmy asked. "I don't know Jimmy" Sarah replied.

"Okay, I'm done talking about this. If anyone needs me I'll be in my garage. Come on Nazz let's bounce."

"Kevin, I think Mike might be a pretty cool guy." Nazz said gladly while she was applying her make-up. Kevin was working on his bike again. "You really think Mike is a "cool guy"? Nazz he's as homosexual as they come."

"So what? I heard gay people are funny and nice."

"Have you met any gay people before? No. Pfff that's just another stereotypical thing people come up with."

"I wonder if he'll be at school tomorrow, oh! If he is we should hang out with him!"

"Um, no way, Nazz, I am NOT hanging out with that colorful fruitloop! Ain't happenin."

"Ugh, I swear, you're so judgmental Kevin"

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 2. I plan on having the next chapter take place mostly at school. & btw I don't own any of the characters except Mike.


End file.
